Save the Devil
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Una visión envía a John y Zed hacia los Ángeles. ¿El motivo? Salvar al mismísimo Lucifer te perder el trono del infierno y la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Constantine ni Lucifer me pertenecen yo solo los he juntado a la espera de que suceda de verdad.**

* * *

Aquella visión había sido la causa de todo o quizás el desencadenante de la que sería la aventura más extraña de su vida.

Sucedió antes de la hora de comer, ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del molino, intentando dibujar sin éxito algo que para variar no fuese resultado de una visión mientras escuchaba de fondo a Chas hacer la comida y a Constantine recitar por vigésima vez durante esa hora un cantico en un idioma desconocido para ella que según él, podía ocultar el alma de un condenado al infierno de los mismísimos enviados de este.

Al cabo de un rato de empezar el exorcista con aquellas extrañas frases, se encontró a si misma preguntando cuando aquello se había vuelto tan familiar, sabía que ya era parte de aquel mundo y aunque quisiese cambiarlo (que no era el caso), ya no podría ver el mundo del mismo modo.

Si es que había un mundo sin visiones, sin Chas y sin John Constantine.

La joven vidente pasaba con cuidado la goma de borrar por el papel, intentando borrar solo los fallos que ella creía haber cometido. Zed intentaba dibujar una imagen que había visto es una revista, no era más que un ejercicio de prácticas pero quería hacerlo bien y de paso, despejar su mente.

Pero si había algo que no podía controlar era eso, sus visiones.

En cuestión de menos de un minuto se encontró siendo arrastrada a una de ellas, la cual la llevó a un lugar oscuro como la más negra de las noches, instantáneamente sintió ganas de querer salir de aquel sitio porque aunque no era capaz de escuchar nada, si era capaz de escuchar los gritos, gritos desgarradores que la hicieron encogerse sobre sí misma, unos gritos tan terribles que quedarían grabados en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

Y entre tanto grito, una frase.

-Cuando el nuevo rey se alce, el lucero del alba se extinguirá.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el ruido de su lápiz chocando contra el suelo, Zed parpadeó un par de veces intentando volver a la realidad tras la visión, como siempre que tenía una, no podía evitar sentirse algo desorientada.

-¿Zed? -le escuchó preguntar a Chas-¿Estás bien?

Al oír la voz del hombre recordó donde estaba, en casa, segura y acompañada por ambos, no había ningún lugar oscuro donde se oían aquellos gritos.

-Has tenido una visión, ¿verdad amor?

No vale la pena negarlo, John tiene el poder de saber cuándo le esconde algo o si algo malo le sucede, puede leerla como si fuese un libro.

-¿Qué has visto? -le preguntó el exorcista.

-Nada -le contestó Zed en voz baja- quiero decir, estaba todo oscuro. Solo se escuchaban gritos…como si los estuviesen torturando y…

-¿Y? -le preguntó él de nuevo.

-Y una frase -le contestó ella- es la única cosa que logre entender. " _Cuando el nuevo rey se alce, el lucero del alba se extinguirá_ " -recitó la mexicana- ¿qué crees que significa, John?

-Incluso la persona menos religiosa del mundo le conoce, amor-le comentó él- tiene varios nombres, Samael, Satanás, Belcebú , Azazel…muchos en realidad, pero nosotros lo conocemos mejor como Lucifer.

-¿El demonio? -le preguntó Zed, sin esconder su escepticismo.

-No te hagas la sorprendida -le contestó él- es real.

\- Siempre me ha pareció más un mito que otra cosa -comentó ella.

-Me parece, amor, que desde que estamos juntos has visto muchas cosas que creías que eran mitos-se burló el exorcista.

-No te rías de ella-lo reprendió Chas desde el fondo de la estancia- antes de conocerte yo tampoco creía en estas cosas.

-Eso fue en el jurasico, ¿no? -le preguntó Constantine.

-Eres el peor amigo del mundo, John.

A Zed le divertía ver aquellos pequeños piques entre ambos, solían sacarle una sonrisa cuando las visiones la dejaban algo decaída aunque no en aquel caso, esta visión más que desanimarla la había dejado ligeramente desconcertada.

-Así que alguien intenta hacer un golpe de estado en el infierno, ¿no? -les preguntó Zed.

-No podrías haberlo descrito mejor, amor -le dijo el exorcista-en circunstancias normales nunca hubieses tenido esa visión -añadió.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó ella.

-Si nadie nunca ha derrotado al Señor del Infierno es porque es el ángel caído más poderoso -le explicó- no es solo su reputación, es que nadie se atreve a hacer un movimiento en su contra allí abajo.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado? -le preguntó de nuevo.

-No está en el infierno -le respondió él.

La mexicana parpadeó confusa y miró a Chas, el cual no lucia mejor que ella, que al captar su mirada se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuese una novedad también para él.

-¿Entonces donde esta? -le preguntó su amigo.

-Realmente ese bastardo tampoco se ha ido muy lejos -les informó- ni se ha escondido. Esta en los Ángeles.

-¿Por qué los Ángeles? -le preguntó ella.

-Quizás porque es un buen sitio para hacer tratos -le contestó Constantine.

-¿Y por qué se fue? -le preguntó Chas- ¿No es eso algo peligroso?

-De hecho, lo es -admitió el exorcista- los demonios ahora pasean a sus anchas por el infierno y pueden salir de él. Mas trabajo para nosotros, supongo. Y contestando a tu otra pregunta, Chas, no lo sé, no le he preguntado.

Mientras hablaba el exorcista iba empezando a preparar cosas, como si ya de antemano supiese que iba a irse de viaje, cogía una bolsa y la iba llenando de objetos raros que aunque Zed no conocía, sabía que no debía de tocar.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? -le preguntó la vidente.

-Nos toca ir a decirle al Primer Caído que hay alguien que planea acabar con su vida -le dijo el exorcista.

-Entonces iré a reservar los billetes del avión y buscar un sitio donde dormir -murmuró ella.

-No sé si es buena idea que vengas, amor -le dijo él- no vamos a conocer a un demonio de tres al cuarto.

-Me necesitas -le replicó la mexicana.

Al británico le hizo falta mirarla una sola vez para saber que no había nada que pudiese decir u hacer para evitar que la chica conociese al demonio, a veces odiaba que Zed fuese tan terca porque de algún modo sabia que aquello acabaría constándole la vida. Y él sabía mejor que nadie que si le terminaba sucediendo algo malo nunca podría perdonárselo.

\- Esta bien -suspiró Constantine resignado- solo…hazme caso, ¿vale?

Zed no dijo nada, como respuesta simplemente recogió sus cosas y empezó a meterlas en una bolsa.

-Id con cuidado -les dijo Chas- ambos y si me necesitáis ya sabéis donde estoy.

Un par de horas después, ambos se encontraban en un avión que iba en dirección a Los Ángeles.

A la ciudad donde el demonio había decidido escapar.

* * *

 **Si, un crossover entre Lucifer y Constantine, no hay nada como tener tiempo libre, aparte, echo mucho de menos a Constantine, Zed y Chas y gracias a unos roles pues esta idea surgió.**

 **Honestamente, voy planeando sobre la marcha asi que no tengo ni idea de cuanto va a durar esto, ademas, puede que hasta lo traduzca al ingles xDD**

 **En fin, si has llegado hasta aqui gracias por leer esta locura y bueno, las reviews son agradecidas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Decker solo quería un día de paz y tranquilidad, algo que desde que Lucifer entró en su vida había sido casi imposible de lograr, de algún modo u otro aquel hombre se las apañaba siempre para meterse en líos y a ella de rebote.

Con suerte, Lucifer estaría con resaca aquella mañana o entretenido con algún nuevo ligue y podría disfrutar de su da libre, al menos mientras Trixie estaba aun en clases, lo que le daba un pequeño margen de tiempo para tenerlo todo listo.

En realidad, Chloe sabía que tenía mucho que hacer, los invitados de la fiesta de su hija llegarían después de comer y aun tenía que decorar un poco la casa y el jardín y recoger la tarta.

Así que un Lucifer por su casa dispuesto a que solo le hiciesen caso a él y solo a él, no era el mejor plan.

Decidiendo que ya era de empezar a trabajar, la detective cogió su bolso, las llaves del coche y tras montarse en este salió en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto el mismísimo demonio en persona despertaba tras haber pasado una noche impagable al lado de dos gemelas de dorada melina y cuerpo no menos tentador que la propia manzana del Edén.

Pero tan pronto las chicas volvieron a su casa y el demonio, una vez vestido, bajó al Lux supo que iba a ser un largo y aburrido día hasta que las puertas del local abriesen a la noche, ni siquiera Mazikeen se encontraba de buen humor aquella mañana aunque aquello no era algo que alterase a Lucifer.

Con parsimonia, se sentó en uno de los taburetes del local y jugueteó con una copa vacía hasta que la demonio se la llenó.

-¿No te vas hoy con la detective? -le preguntó Maze.

Como siempre, había un cierto tono de celos y desdén en su voz pero, como siempre, a Lucifer le daba igual.

-No he recibido llamada alguna -le contestó Lucifer-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Puede que no haya ningún caso que requiera que vayas corriendo a solucionarle sus problemas y de paso pongas tu vida en riesgo -le contestó ella.

-Quizás le haya sucedido algo -le dijo él, ignorando su respuesta- o puede que este enfadada conmigo, los humanos son…difíciles de entender y en nuestro último caso parece que le molestó que flirtearse con la culpable.

-¿Escuchas alguna vez lo que te digo? -le preguntó Mazikeen.

-Debería de hacerle una visita -le dijo él.

Dicho esto, el señor del infierno, se bebió su copa, se levantó del taburete y salió del local en dirección a la comisaria, esperando encontrarse a Chloe allí.

Lucifer Morningstar en realidad, no sabía que la detective no se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo si no que ignoraba por completo que aquel era un día importante para esta ni que se avecinaba algo terrorífico para él.

Un jardín lleno de niños de ochos años.

Su desilusión al ver que Chloe no se encontraba en comisaria fue enorme, tanto que por un segundo pensó que debía de hacer un par de llamadas para encontrarla. Pero, por suerte, solo tuvo que hablar con su jefa para obtener la respuesta, la detective Decker se encontraba en casa, tenía el día libre.

Lucifer consideraba que eso era extraño, ¿por qué había elegido ese día justamente para tomarlo libre? ¿Qué tenia de especial ese día? Tenía que suceder algo importante porque él sabía que la detective no dejaba nada al azar.

Así que la solución era ir a casa de Chloe y la pequeña humana y averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

Trixie había llegado ya de la escuela y se encontraba en su cuarto hablando por teléfono con su padre, ella sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Daniel perderse el cumpleaños de su hija pero esta vez era algo que Chloe no pensaba echar en cara en un futuro cuando discutiesen, por hacer lo correcto y dar la cara se perdía el día de su hija. Es más, unos días antes, ella le había explicado a su hija lo que sucedía y parecía que lo había entendido, o al menos, no había montado un numerito por ello, lo cual, era una bendición.

Chloe, ocupada como se encontraba no podía sentir a Lucifer llamar frenéticamente al timbre ni oírle acercarse al jardín trasero al ver que esta no contestaba.

-¡Detective! -le escuchó exclamar mientras colocaba los platos en las mesas.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a la mujer a la cual le faltó muy poco para lanzarle uno de los platos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó sin ocultar que su presencia lo molestaba.

-¡No me has llamado! -le contestó él.

-¿Por qué debería? -le preguntó ella de nuevo- No hay caso, Lucifer, no te necesito en mi vida las veinticuatro horas del día y menos hoy, estoy ocupada.

Ante esas respuestas, Lucifer optó por observar el jardín y la decoración antes de hablar.

-Parece que celebras una fiesta -comentó- no el tipo de fiesta que yo celebraría, claramente.

-Esta no es una de tus fiestas -le confirmó ella- es el cumpleaños de Trixie y sus amigas y sus madres estarán aquí en una hora.

-Oh, así que es el cumpleaños de tu pequeña…-comentó él- nunca he comprendido porque los humanos adoran festejar el día en que llegaron al mundo.

-Tú hiciste una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? -le dijo Chloe- Dan y yo te llevamos un regalo.

-Soy el demonio, yo no tengo cumpleaños -le contestó Lucifer.

-Todo el mundo tiene -replicó ella.

-No el diablo -insistió él.

Antes de que la detective Decker pudiese contestar, alguien salió corriendo de la casa y se lanzó contra Lucifer, abrazándose a sus piernas para disgusto de este quien ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo.

-¡Lucifer! -exclamó la voz de Trixie Decker.

-Ah…hola…niña -murmuró el otro, intentando separarla de su cuerpo.

-¡Has venido! -le dijo la niña apretándose aun con más fuerza a las piernas del otro- ¡Sabia que vendrías!

-¿Lo sabías? -le preguntó el demonio, ligeramente extrañado- ¿Es tu hija una Jedi o una mutante? -añadió preguntándola a la madre.

-No digas tonterías -le contestó la madre- Trixie, ¿invitaste a Lucifer a tu cumpleaños?

-¡Sí! -afirmó la niña- Fui a su bar y le di la invitación a Maze.

Eso Lucifer no lo sabía, probablemente, Mazikeen había pensado que era mejor que él no asistiese a la celebración aunque, de todos modos, él mismo sin saberlo había ido de lleno a ella.

-¡Me alegra que hayas venido! -exclamó de nuevo Trixie- ¿me has traído algún regalo?

En cuando la niña hubo preguntado aquello el silencio reinó en el jardín, era más que obvio que Lucifer no se había molestado en saber cuando era cumpleaños, mucho menos en llevarle un regalo y estuvo a punto de decirle, sin cortarse, que no, pero la madre se le adelantó.

-Lucifer tiene su regalo en el Lux -le dijo ella- es…tan especial que viene desde la otra punta del mundo y claro, no ha llegado a tiempo.

Le dolía tener que mentirle a su hija pero dadas las circunstancias, aquello era mejor que nada.

-¿Y qué es? -le preguntó la niña al demonio con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Es…una sorpresa, pequeña humana -le contestó el demonio.

Interiormente, este maldecía el hecho de que ahora debería de encargarse de buscar un regalo para aquella pequeña semilla humana que fuese lo suficientemente satisfactorio como para corroborar lo que su madre había dicho.

-Trixie, cielo, ¿no deberías terminar de vestirte antes de que lleguen tus amigas? -le preguntó Chloe a su hija.

Aquello pareció funcionar ya que la niña se separó del Lucifer, asintió y corrió de nuevo a su cuarto.

-De nada -le dijo Chloe a Lucifer.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de regalarle a tu…humana? -le preguntó.

-Cualquier cosa -le contestó- inexplicablemente, te adora, así que le gustara lo que sea que le regales.

Lucifer no estaba seguro de ello, para él, una fiesta no incluía globos ni pasteles, así que, desde luego, no era el ser más indicado para regalarle algo a un niño humano, al menos hasta que cumpliese los veintiuno.

-Y puedes irte -le dijo ella- le diré a Trixie que te ha surgido algo.

-Tengo la ligera sensación de que me estas echando, detective -observó él- ¿hay algún motivo en especial por el que no me quieras aquí?

-Viendo el efecto que causas en las mujeres y en algunos hombres, mejor no tenerte cerca cuando lleguen las madres o padres con sus hijos -le explicó Chloe.

-Interesante -murmuró el demonio con una sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

-No, ni se te ocurra -replicó la mujer, sintiendo que Lucifer estaba planeando algo.

-Vamos, detective, prometo que me comportaré -le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Lo que no significaba, que el resto a su alrededor fuese a hacerlo, él solo iba a ser él.

Pero antes de que la detective Decker pudiese protestar ante la primera del demonio, los primeros invitados llegaron lo que hizo que ella centrase toda su atención en atenderlos, dejando de lado a Lucifer y lo que pretendiese hacer.

Y lo cierto, es que no fue hasta pasada hora y media que las cosas empezaron a complicarse.

Hasta entonces, todo había ido bien, los niños habían estado jugando tranquilamente, los padres vigilándolos y tras un rato, habían decidido abrir los regalos antes de comer la tarta. Lucifer se había mantenido al margen de todo, alejándose de los niños todo lo que podía para satisfacción de Chloe, quien empezaba a creer que de verdad se estaba comportando.

A aquellas alturas de la fiesta, Lucifer se aburría ya de escuchar música infantil y ser parte de insufribles charles sobre varicela, las notas y las clases particulares, pero sobre todo, echaba de menos el alcohol y el poder disfrutar de la compañía de bellas jovencitas.

Aunque, Chloe horas después admitiría que aquello en realidad no había empezado por su culpa.

Trixie se acercó con un par de niñas a las que presentó a Lucifer como " sus mejores amigas por y para siempre", por el brillo en su mirada, este supo que sus intenciones no son buenas.

-¡Trixie dice que eres un mago! -exclamó una de las niñas, la que parecía más pequeña.

-Pero seguro que miente -dijo la otra, una niña que presentaba claros rasgos asiáticos- tú no pareces un mago, los magos llevan varita.

-Lucifer no necesita una varita para hacer magia -protestó Trixie- es un mago diferente.

-No te creemos -volvió a decir la asiática- eres una mentirosa y mi papá dice que los mentirosos van al infierno.

-Bueno, esto tendría que decirlo yo -comentó Lucifer, uniéndose a la conversación- pequeña humana, ¿Quién es el desafortunado progenitor tuyo que te ha traído a este pequeño infierno? -añadió, agachándose para estar a la altura de las niñas.

-Mi mamá -dijo la niña, señalando a una mujer rubia.

-Claramente eres adoptada -comentó él.

Dicho esto, el demonio se giró y se acercó al grupo de mujeres donde aquella madre en concreto se encontraba charlando animadamente con otras más.

-Disculparme, me parece que he de robarles un momento a esta encantadora mujer -les dijo centrando su atención en la rubia- prometo que solo serán unos minutos -añadió.

Hubo un pequeño revuelo entre el grupito, las mujeres no pudieron si no evitar mirar con cierta envidia a la otra, pensando quizás en el hecho de que Lucifer tenía otras intenciones con la mujer, la cual, ni siquiera rechazó la oferta.

Por lo que Lucifer, con la mujer rubia pegada prácticamente a él, se dirigió de vuelta a las niñas, la madre al ver a su hija, se quedó mirando al demonio, sin ocultar lo confusa que se encontraba.

-Pensaba que…-murmuró ella.

-Me temo que eso tendrá que ser en otro momento -le dijo él- esto está repleto de pequeños humanos, no es lugar para esa clase de cosas.

-¿Vas a hacer un truco, Lucifer? -le preguntó Trixie al hombre.

-Algo asi -afirmó- un truco especial por tu cumpleaños, Beatrice.

-¡Bieeeeeen! -exclamó la niña.

-Excelente -comentó Lucifer centrando su atención en la mujer y clavando sus ojos en ella-dígame, señorita, ¿qué es lo que más desea en este mundo?

La respuesta de la mujer no se hizo de rogar.

-Quiero dejar a mi marido e irme con mi amante lejos de casa y sin hijos, por dios, nunca quise tener hijos pero él insistió en adoptarla.

Ante eso, Lucifer empezó a reírse, tan fuerte que llamó la atención de varios asistentes y de la propia Chloe, quien de algún modo, sabía lo que acaba de suceder y corrió a pararlo todo antes de que fuese a peor.

-En el nombre de Dios -le dijo- ¿qué estás haciendo?

-No en su nombre, precisamente, si no en el de tu hija -le contestó él.

-No metas a mi hija en tus tonterías -le dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la mujer- No sé que ha sucedido, Caroline, pero lo siento mucho.

-Yo no…yo no quería decir eso -murmuró la mujer llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Claro que no -le dijo Chloe.

-Lo siento mucho cariño -le dijo la mujer a su hija, la cual estaba llorando- ¡mamá te quiere, de verdad!

Satisfecho con su obra, Lucifer se giró para abandonar la escena, con Beatrice siguiéndole, confusa por lo sucedido.

-He de irme, Beatrice -le dijo el demonio a la niña- probablemente tu madre quiera golpearme tras esto y teniendo que cuando estoy cerca de ella, soy mortal, preferiría evitar daños. Te enviaré tu regalo en cuanto lo tenga -añadió saliendo del jardín.

Lucifer sintió un alivio enorme cuando una vez de todo el camino en coche desde la casa de la detective Decker llegó al Lux.

-¿Lo has pasado bien, Lucifer? -le preguntó Maze al verle, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eres retorcida -afirmó él- podías haberme avisado.

-¿Y fastidiarte la sorpresa? - replicó ella, sonriendo más.

-Estoy agotado -murmuró el sentándose en un taburete- lidiar con pequeños humanos me agota.

-Será mejor que no te acomodes -le dijo la demonio- tienes visita.

-No estoy de humor para hacer tratos -replicó él.

-No es un trato -replicó Maze de nuevo- créeme, no te va a gustar pero tienes que verle.

-Para que conste -dijo una voz con acento británico entrando a la sala- yo tampoco me alegro de verte.

-Maldita sea -murmuró Lucifer llevándose una mano a la frente- el puñetero John Constantine, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-No te gusto y no me gustas, colega -le dijo el exorcista- pero me necesitas, al menos si quieres seguir vivo en un futuro próximo.

El demonio maldijo el haberse levantado aquel día, claramente no le estaba sucediendo nada bueno.

-Está bien, habla.

* * *

 **Al fin he tenido tiempo de subir el segundo episodio.**

 **Lamento la espera y mucho xD Pero mis horarios de trabajo son una locura y a veces no puedo ni tocar el ordenador, pero bueno aqui esta.**

 **En fin, en cuanto pueda subiré la versión en ingles.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
